five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Scroll Training: Beast Human Clone
Role-Play Log Keru: |KI|-It was any normal day within the Konoha, It was hustling and bustling. The streets full of people and shinobi alike walking through the streets, stopping at vendors, Shops, Restaurants, Whatever was in their interests for that exact moment of time. At this time of day which it was around 2:15pm mid afternoon the sun struck against the side of Keru’s window as the earth rotated around its own axis making the stream of random light bounce of his transparent window into his eyes. At first the intense light on the side of his face and progressively getting into his eye didn’t bother him but after awhile it became abit trouble. The frustration grew and grew as the light got more and more intense and finally once his mother opened the door to, his room his patience snapped and he shuffled. His hands against each other and stood flailing his body randomly yelling obscene phrases and words that Avalon his mother had no clue of what he was speaking of. After turning to meet eyes with his mother he would stop in place and lean back abit and laugh with abit uncertainty in his voice as he began to speak. “Oh… Mom didn’t see ya there.. I can explain.” Avalon would simply match over abit and with a sweet curved smile she was thwap the top of his head with the scroll he forgot to take into his room yesterday. She then spoke just as sweet as the dangerous smile seemed. “Her you go silly behind, just like your grandfather always forgetting something in the most obvious places.” Keru would nod and bow a few times in a asking for forgiveness type of fashion. He then gripped the scroll she hit his head with and reading the title of the initial scroll unwrapper after his silvery hues panned over it about twice he then read out loud. “Beast Human Clone? That sounds so cool!” Avalon would then open it just slightly and begin to explain it while holding her close to his right side so he could read along as she read aloud to him. “This technique was invented and perfected by the Inuzuka clan.” Keru’s eyes lit up like a light bug in the night he was so amazed by the simplest things but even more so with things that pertained to his own clan and its jutsu history. “Wow, our clan is so inventive right mom?” He turned to look at her. Avalon would then turn and give a slow nod as she continued to read the beginning contents to him. “It is a combination of the academy based. Transformation Technique and Clone Technique. Knowing the amount of training you do Keru this should be cake for you right son?” Keru would raise a fist and give off his signature dimpled smile with a reply tacked on a voice of utter confidence. “I could do this in my sleep, I know I can! Will trumps all. Or that’s what the books told us anyways.” He’d giggle abit after doing so Bruce would slide up between his legs and look up at the scroll as well. He spoke to them both via Beast Human Telepathy. “Looks like we are going right at it today hm?” Keru nodded and would take the scroll completely from his mother’s grasp. Kissing her cheek gently he’d without warning grab Bruce by his neck fat placing him into the opening of his jet black hoodie. Avalon would simply call out as Keru jumped out of the window of his room into the streets of Konoha below. “Good luck DEAR!!” Keru and Bruce alike would smile, Keru putting a thumb up Bruce placing his paw upwards along with his thumb. Upon reaching the other roof he usually jumped to he slide down a pole to exit onto the Konoha streets he took his normal route through the main street until he turned down an alley, Taking one right then a left down another alley before he appeared in front of the front gates. He waved to the guard who yelled out to him as he walked pass. “Have fun bud!” Keru would yell back, “Of course I will!” He’d giggle abit and once he reached the main opening of the giant training field he sat his behind down on the grass. Keru would place the scroll down as well stretching it out fully he now began to attentively read it.- |KI| Keru: |KI| -Keru would continue to read on the scroll his silvery hues taking a rather deep examination of what was in front of him. Bruce was not used to seeing him in an actual studious form he was just usually overly quiet or extremely extroverted or ran his mouth but for once he buckled down. Bruce thought to himself, Maybe it was because he was given squad leader. Maybe he has begun to actually take things more seriously. Honestly I don’t know if this is a good thing or not but I like who he is now, hopefully all the stress and the over abundance of work he has to do gets to him in a bad light. Another rage episode is not what we need right now. Bruce would slip out of the exposed part of his hoodie onto the ground next to him, this distracting for a mere second but left enough speculation for Keru to break his extreme focus and ask Bruce a question. “You alright bud? Most times you just like to chill out in my hoodie.” Bruce would look at him with an exasperated face not believing even though he has sat here for nearly 5-10 minutes reading over the same things that he cannot understand why. Bruce would simply reply in a sly manner. “Oh you know, Just going to sit here while you do a jutsu you cannot do without me. The usual.” A light bulb would go off in Keru’s mind seeing as he is extremely forget he would then laugh abit and rub the back of his head with his right hand while laughing. After doing so he gave a rebuttal to his statement. “Man I’m so slow at times, yeah your right. But enough talk; let’s get to work shall we?” Bruce would nod in agreement Keru stood from his criss crossed sitting position gesturing Bruce to stand on either side of him. Bruce picking the left side. Keru would glance over the performing side of the scroll one more time just to make sure he would get the hand signs correct. Keru would chakra control some extra power to his hand to make sure it would go smoother than he expected, Bruce knew Keru was not very great with Ninjutsu but hopefully for once his “Can do anything.” Attitude will get him through yet another obstacle that the ninja world has to throw at him. Keru would close his eyes taking a few breaths and exerting abit of pressure from his inner chakra core to limber himself up then he placed both his hands together in the “Tiger” style and spoke out loud. “Beast Human Clone!” As a Bruce prepared he closed his doggy eyes, this jutsu almost making it like he was traveling into a new universe and new state of body and mind. After waiting about 3-4 seconds he re-opened his eyes and looked forward and to no avail Keru failed miserably a discombobulated regular clone of himself would droop into its body completely disfigured and having the color of its skin nearly whipped clean of tan color. Keru had a face of disbelief for only a short time window before he spoke. “Alrighty attempt number one is always a fail. But the second try is sure to be a success is can just feel it coming upon me. Bruce would place a palm on his muzzle which would slightly resemble a human face palm. Keru laughed abit before once again clasping his hands tightly in the “Tiger” hand seal he hoped this time the results would prove to be more positive than before.- |KI| Keru: |KI| -Keru with his hands steady within the “Tiger” hand seal he would calm himself down completely, shutting his eyes and beginning to breathe with a certain rhythm to his inhales and exhales. Upon re-opening his eyes he would yell out to the top of his tiny lungs. “BEAST HUMAN CLONE!” A fairly large cloud of smoke would appear in front of them both after the dust and such cleared once again stood another fairly disfigured clone this time it being one with a few missing limbs. And no eye sockets what so ever. Keru would jump back his heels tilting upwards due to being startled like that. Bruce would turn to look at it, basically nodding it off things like this not even bothering him in the slightest. He looked to Keru and spoke via Beast Human Telepathy “Everything alright buddy? Seems like your mojo is off whack today hm?” Keru would stomp his left foot in abit of frustration this slight vibration making the disfigured clone disappear he waste a good 10 percent of his chakra to absolutely no avail. Speaking as he sat back down to once again read the scroll he knew he was doing everything right or so Keru thought. He had a habit of getting the simple things mixed up or missing some important aspects to it. His eyes panning over it frantically in search of an answer and it seemed none where at all in sight. Bruce trotted softly over he would lay down on the opposite side of where Keru sat so he could read un-interrupted. After examining the finest prints of the long scroll he finally found a little tip section of it. Keru placed his index against the parchment and began to motion his finger under the words that he read in succession his hand, eye coordination was spot on. After reading a certain section he said to himself a few times out loud. “Touch your companion with a palm of chakra, Touch your companion with a palm of chakra, Touch your companion with a palm of chakra, Touch your companion with a palm of chakra. “ Bruce would trot back over to him then speak via Beast Human Telepathy. “Also concentrating on me as you perform the jutsu could work wonders on how it will actually play out you know.” Keru would now chakra control a good amount of chakra into his palm he began to pet Bruce playfully also flipping him by using his own legs. He began to rub into his belly with a circular counterclockwise motion. Bruce would speak within muffled breaths of pure bliss, “Ohhhhh… This isn’t fair you basically have me at your whim right now. I’m so comfortable I don’t want to do anything anymore; I just want to lay her and sleep for the rest of the day. The sun beat down onto the opening training ground this was the one day of the brisk December month that for once there was no snow in the village it was a decent weather for most. Keru rubbed his chakra infused palm onto almost every part of Bruce’s body besides obviously the private’s because that would be totally gross. Keru now stood with once again a new found confidence and Bruce would solemnly stand right next to him. Keru’s eyes would peer over and read the scroll fully two more times making sure to the teeth he was not missing not even a single inch of information that might be vital to completing this jutsu the right way. Now clasping his hands together and infusing some more chakra he took a deep breath and exhales watching the cold air seep in foggy smoke from his mouth as he prepared to do its correctly this time for sure.- |KI| Keru: |KI| -Keru would have his hands clasped all of the time and effort he put into this. It was the moment of truth this would make or break whether he had the potential to be a great Inuzuka or a chump. Hopefully he thought to himself the “third time’s a charm” would work in relation with him this time around seeing as he is desperately in the need of a pick me up. He then infused a good amount of chakra into the entirety of both of his hands as he held the “Tiger” hand seal in place. “BEAST HUMAN CLONE!!” Suddenly Bruce would lose all vision and once his vision was returned to him he could finally see color, He had four limbs and a whole entire body. Bruce looked over to Keru and began to speak in Beast Human Telepathy. “HOLY S***! I didn’t know all this stuff had color! This is like a whole new world to experience!” Bruce began to run around on all fours as if he was still an animal even though technically now he could walk just on two legs. Keru would fell back and laugh uncontrollably as he watched Bruce using the body of Keru basically since it was a perfect replica. Keru would look at the sky and smile he was abit exhausted since throughout the training he used quite abit of chakra to sustain his hands seals and etc etc with the tips on Bruce. The camera would pan out and Bruce could still be seen running all around the Field but Keru just laid there and eventually got up and started chasing him around but he was on two limbs instead of four.- |KI| the end Keru successfully learned Beast Human Clone.